Accidently in Love
by starry-nights88
Summary: Ren thought he’d never fall in love, but that was before he realized he had a crush on the last person he ever suspected…his girlfriend’s brother. [HoroRen]
1. You Can Run, but You Can't Hide

****

Accidentally in Love

Summary: Ren thought he'd never fall in love, but that was before he realized he had a crush on the last person he ever suspected…his girlfriend's brother. HoroRen

****

Author's Note: This is my first shot at writing HoroRen. Please be gentle. Characters may be slightly OOC.

****

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Shaman King. I just like to play with the pretty boys.

****

Chapter One: You Can Run, but You Can't Hide

Tao Ren sighed deeply as he stared down the long crowned halls of his high school. He thought he'd never have to stare down these halls again, apparently his sister had other ideas. Even though training was beneficial, getting a proper education was more beneficial. Or so his sister thought. School was just a hindrance to Ren. Everything they taught in school Ren would ever use anyway, so what's the point in going?

He asked his sister this question…her reply, "What about your little girlfriend?" Yes, what about her? It wasn't even Ren's choice to go out with her, it was her brother that begged Ren to take her to the school dance. After that, they were _the couple_. No one wanted to see them break up, so they never did. They carried on their relationship through out the summer, even when Ren returned to China for the summer.

And now he was back, counting down until his girlfriend would come rushing up to him, gushing on how much she missed him.

"Ren-chan!"

Her high pitched voice made the Chinese boy groan mentally. And that nick name…chan…god, someone shoot him now!

But, before someone could do that, the blue headed girl threw her arms around his neck, "Oh I missed you so much!" She cried, her grip tightening.

Ren rolled his eyes, "I know you called me every day reminding me." He said lazily wrapping an arm around her back as the girl pulled away from him. "So, how was your summer?" She asked, hanging on him.

Ren shrugged, "Good, I guess." He said, _'I was over two thousand miles away from you.' _He added in his thoughts, smirking slightly.

She smiled widely, "Mine was great! I got moved up a grade, you know. We'll be in the same class now, isn't that wonderful?"

Ren blinked, now he really wanted to go back to China, "Yeah, great." He paused, "Hey, Pirika, where's your brother?"

Pirika grinned, brushing a lock of hair off her shoulder, "He's in the courtyard. I suppose he's waiting for you, being your best friend and all." She said.

Ren nodded, "I better go see him then." 'Best friend' meant the person he beat up on the most. His greatest rival, the person he wanted to kill the most. Yet, they were nearly inseparable.

Pirika nodded, "Oh yes, he was really excited last night about you coming back, you know." She said as she played with Ren's tie, "You better go see him, I have to go to my locker, anyway." She added placing a kiss on his cheek.

Ren smirked, any chance to get away from her he'd take, "Alright." He said.

"See you in first period, I'll save you and Onii-chan a seat, ok?" She said before walking away.

Ever since they had been in high school, him and Pirika's brother had homeroom together. Homeroom, PE, and lunch. He was always sure to have a friend in those classes.

By friend I mean the person he argued with the most.

Ren sighed deeply as he watched Pirika walk away. Why was he still with her, you ask? Well, he had asked himself that question as well and he always came to the same answer…

…He didn't love her in the way she wanted him to, but he did care about her enough not to hurt her. And this teenage girl was _crazy_ about him. Him leaving her would most certainly break her heart.

****

OOO

Usui Horeku, or Horo to his friends, sighed deeply as he leaned against the tree he was sitting under, he was watching Asakura Yoh unsuccessfully keep his elder brother, Asakura Hao, from groping him in public.

As odd as that may sound, it wasn't at all odd to those who knew the twins the best. They had been together since…well, since Horo remembered meeting them. Of course, only a hand full of people knew that the brothers were in a sexual relationship, but where's the surprise in that?

"Hao!" The youngest Asakura whined, slapping the wondering hand of Asakura Hao off his thy, "I told you not in school!"

Hao pouted, "But, Otouto, we're not in school yet." He said leaning closer to his twin, "It hasn't started yet."

Horo rolled his eyes, Hao was not the least bit ashamed to show how gay he truly was. "If you two are going to make-out, please get a room." Horo said with an added sigh.

Hao grinned wickedly, "That's a good idea." He said, grabbing his twin's hand.

Yoh blinked, "What…? Hao! No! School is going to start soon." He pointed out, tugging on his hand.

Hao shrugged, "It's either the janitor's closet or we can do it right here."

There was a deep, annoyed sigh, "You'll scare all the freshman."

Horo blinked, glancing behind him, there stood his best friend, Tao Ren, "Ren!" He said, a wide grin now present on his face.

Ren merely nodded his head to Horo, "I see you two haven't changed a bit over the summer. Still two big horny rabbits."

Hao pouted as Yoh looked at Ren, confusion on his face, "Why are we rabbits?" He asked.

Horo grinned, "Because you're fast and you like to fuck a lot." He said, laughing.

Ren grinned before slowly nodding, "Exactly."

Yoh blinked once as Hao grabbed his wrist, "Come on, Otouto, I'll explain it to you." He said dragging Yoh towards the bathroom.

Ren shook his head, "You'd think they get the hint, wouldn't you?" He said, sitting next to Horo.

Horo grinned before nodding, "I'm sure Hao does, but you know Yoh." He said, glancing at Ren.

Ren smiled slightly, "Slow on uptake…?"

Horo nodded, "Very slow." He said in agreement.

"So how was your summer?" Ren asked, glancing at Horo.

Horo merely shrugged, "Pretty dull…" He paused, turning to smirk at Ren, "…You just had to go to Chine and leave me with Hao and Yoh."

Ren blushed slightly, turning away to hide the blush, "I thought you were friends with Yoh." He muttered.

Horo grinned, "I am, but not as good of friends as I am with you." He said in a quiet tone, his gaze still locked on Ren.

Ren slowly turned back around, blue eyes met golden ones, then the bell rang.

****

OOO

Tao Ren sighed boredly as he stared at the blackboard. It was the last period of the day, and just his luck he had it with Pirika. He wished he could drop dead right now rather than put up with her cooing over him. At times he wondered if he was merely a show piece rather than her boyfriend. He was, after all, the most wanted guy in school. Besides Hao, but everyone knew not to mess with him or they'd suffer from heartbreak.

Now, in English Honors II, Ren fought to keep awake. It's not that he didn't like the class, it was just so bloody boring. And Pirika wasn't helping in the least bit.

The Sensei, a fairly tall young woman by the name of Airka Ayumi or Airka-sensei to her students, finished writing the homework on the blackboard.

"Alright class, tonight's homework is to write a short essay on the book you should have read over the summer. Minimum is five pages, maximum is ten pages. It is due in one weeks time." She said, setting the piece of chalk on the tray. "And, it's time to sign up for the Afternoon Tutor's Club, do I have any volunteers."

It wasn't a surprise when Pirika's hand shot up. She was, after all, Student Council President and it was her duty to care about her fellow students education.

Airka-sensei smiled widely as she nodded her head, "Alright, anyone else?"

"Ren will do it." Pirika said, gazing lovingly at her boyfriend.

Ren blinked, "Do what?"

Airka-sensei rolled her eyes, "Tutor your fellow classmates and I think it's a very good idea that you help."

Ren groaned, there was no way he could get out of this one.

"You two stay after class and I'll assign you to a student." Airka-sensei said returning to her desk.

Ren glanced at the clock, five minutes until the bell rang.

Ren threw a glare at Pirika, "Why did you do that!" He hissed.

Pirika sighed, "Because, you need a stable after school activity."

"I have Marital Arts practice, I am captain you know." Ren snapped.

Pirika glared harshly, "And I'm cheerleading captain and have Student Council meetings and I still find the time."

Ren was about to reply when the bell rang, with a heavy sigh he marched up to the teacher's desk.

Airka-sensei smiled widely at the two, "Well, each student is allowed to tutor one, I repeat one, student. Your tutoring schedule's are completely up to you and your student." She said handing them papers explaining the rules and so forth. "Now, for Pirika-san, I had a student request you personally."

Pirika nodded quickly, "Alright."

Airka-sensei smiled, "Pirika you will tutor Asakura Hao."

Ren snorted at that, "Hao?" He said grinning widely, "Have fun."

Pirika glared, "I'm sure he'll do just fine." She snapped taking the paper the teacher handed her.

Ren shook his head. If Hao could actually pay attention long enough to do school work, that would be a miracle within it's self.

Airka-sensei sighed deeply, "And, Ren-san, you have Usui Horeku." She said handing him some papers.

Ren blinked, taking the papers, "HoroHoro?" He asked, looking at the papers, which were Horo's grade sheets.

Pirika looked at Ren oddly, "You'll walk me to practice, right?" She asked softly.

Ren slowly nodded, shifting his bag, "Yeah, is that all Sensei?"

Ayumi nodded, "Yes, also. I need you to keep me up to date on their progress, ok?"

Both students nodded before walking out of the classroom.

Pirika glanced at Ren as they walked down the hallway, she bit her lip, "Ren…?" She said slowly.

Ren glanced at her, "What?" He asked.

She sighed deeply before speaking, "You can't tutor Onii-chan." She said quickly.

Ren looked at her a shocked expression on his face, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "Because." She said simply.

Ren glared, "Look, you made me do this, so don't back out now." He snapped before stomping off.

Pirika stared after him, a sad look on her face, "But…he loves you." She said softly before she sighed deeply and continued on to the gym for practice.


	2. Tutoring Session

**Accidentally in Love**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the 8 people who reviewed. Love to all of you. One quick note though, Pirika didn't tell Ren that Horo loved him, she just said it. So Ren still has no clue. I was really nervous about post this fic, I've never written HoroXRen before. Please continue to leave your comments.

**Chapter Two:**** Tutoring Session**

Ren slowly walked down the sidewalk, he was heading to the football field. Where Horo was at practice, football practice. Yes, Horo was on the football team, he was a full back. Give Usui Horeku a sport where it was perfectly fine to smack another guy's ass and it was fine by him. Of course, Horo was very guarded about this information, he didn't need to have his teammates know he was bisexual. Very few people actually knew, if they did, they didn't let on. In Ren's case, he had no clue that his best friend was bisexual and Horo was in no rush to let him know either.

Ren could hear the sounds of the practice in the distance. Football was a weak substitute for his prime sport, Martial Arts. Lucky the school just so happened to have a martial arts team, and Ren just so happened to be the captain of it, not that he was bragging or anything.

Ren walked through the opening in the fence and made his way to the bleachers, which were half filled with the girlfriends/ wanna-be girlfriends of the football team. The most part of them were bleach blondes with big mouths and big pocket books, and the only talked to people who were worthy. Well, Tao Ren was beyond worthy, he was the most sot after guy in the whole school.

Amidst the crowd of blonde headed bimbos sat one girl, a single girl who did not fit the normal profile of a football player's girlfriend.

For one, she was not blonde. Her short bubble gum colored hair, which was her natural color, framed her kind face, which seemed to always have a blush on it. She was soft spoken and got flustered very easily. Which football player was she involved with, I'll give you one guess. Yes, that right, HoroHoro.

Ren smirked as he climbed the bleacher steps to the said pink headed girl, "Tamao." He said with an added wave. His smirk grew when he heard all the envious gabber coming from the blonde headed bimbos.

Tamao blinked slowly, "Hello, Ren-kun." She said with a slight smile and a red blush.

Ren continued smirking as he sat next to the girl, "So how's the team looking?" He asked.

Tamao chuckled softly, "Ren-kun…I know you didn't come to ask how the team is playing." She said with a small smile, "Horo should be done with practice soon."

Ren nodded, "Thanks, I'll go wait for him in the locker room." He paused, "I don't want him to get away."

Tamao looked at him oddly, "Why do you say that?"

Ren sighed, "I'm his tutor." He said simply as he stood up, "Oh, if you see Pirika tell her I'll call her later."

Tamao nodded, "I will." She said with a smile.

Ren nodded once before once again leaving the bleachers, throwing glares at the blonde headed bimbos as he walked.

OOO

Ren waited a whole of fifteen minutes before the herd of football players trampled into the locker room. Ren twitched slightly as mud was splattered all too near himself. He sighed deeply, pulling his feet onto the bench in front of Horo's locker. Usui Horeku would not escape his tutoring sessions.

Soon, Horo's blue head was visible in the crowd of oversexed boys. The said boy walked to his locker, blinking upon seeing Ren, "Well…hey, Ren." He said scratching his head slightly.

Ren merely nodded, "You have five minutes to get dressed and get your ass out here."

Horo raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You have a tutoring session with me." Ren said simply.

Horo blinked, "With you?"

Ren nodded, "Don't sound so excited." He said dryly, rolling his eyes.

Horo shook his head slightly, "Well, if you'd get out from in front of my locker I could get dressed a hell of a lot faster." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Ren rolled his eyes once more before scooting over, "You're down to three minutes." He said checking his watch.

Horo glanced at him, "It'll take me longer than that to take a shower." He pointed out.

Ren shrugged, "Only because you like to goof off in there." He said before pausing, "So don't make have to come in there and baby-sit you."

Horo grabbed his clothes, pausing to give Ren a seductive look, "Well, if that's the case you better just come in." He said in a surprisingly sexy deep voice that made even Ren shuddered slightly.

Ren blinked as his cheeks flushed red, before he could come up with any witty remark, Horo grinned before walking into the shower.

Ren looked away, a blush still on his face. Ok, why in the hell was he blushing? Was Horo just…flirting with him? Ren shook his head, of course he wasn't…flirting with him. He was just teasing him again. Yeah, teasing him.

OOO

Horo groaned loudly as he set his head on the desk, "I don't get it!" He moaned, turning to look at his golden eyed tutor.

Ren sighed deeply, "Horo I told you a thousand times an adjective describes a noun, which is a person, place, thing, or an ideal." He said, rubbing his aching temples.

Horo sat back up, a small frown on his face, "I've had enough of cat's who wear black hats that walked around with big bats. I'm Japanese, why should I learn English?" He pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm not you, who can speak three languages fluently."

Ren rolled his eyes, "Because you have to or you'll get held back a year." He said, throwing Horo a glare. "Damn straight I can speak three languages, you could too if you tried."

"I don't care." Horo said diffidently.

Ren's glare hardened, "Well, they're people that do care." He snapped.

Horo snorted, "Yeah? Name me one person that isn't Pirika or Tamao." He said, raising an eyebrow in an almost challenging way.

"Me!" Ren said, his voice raising as he slammed his fist into the desk.

Horo blinked, "You…care about me?" He asked slowly, hints of a smile apparent on his face.

Ren paused, a blush blossoming on his cheeks, "I…care about your grades, that's what I meant." He said softly, his gaze returning to the opened book in front of him.

Horo slowly nodded, "So an adjective describes a noun, which is a person, place, thing, or ideal?" He asked, his gaze also on his book, a small smile on his face. Even if his grades was all Ren cared about, at least Ren still cared…right?

Ren slowly nodded, "Exactly." He said, glancing at the blue headed boy.


	3. Tamao’s Suspicions

****

Accidentally in Love

Chapter Three: Tamao's Suspicions

Tamao sighed deeply as she sat at her lunch table, her gazed locked on her boyfriend, whom was off entertaining his friends as he normally did during lunch. Something was odd about him, something Tamao couldn't put her finger on.

The pink headed girl bit her lip as she turned to her blue headed friend, "Pirika?" She said softly.

The said girl blinked and turned away from a gaggle of popular girls, "Yes Tamao-chan?"

Tamao bit her lip once more before speaking, "Is there…something wrong with Horo?' She asked, her voice low.

Pirika cocked her head in a thoughtful way, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Tamao sighed, "He's been acting oddly lately." She said, tapping her chin lightly.

Pirika nodded, "I know what you mean, so has Ren." She said before pausing, "Actually, now that I think about it, Onii-chan started acting this way when Ren got back from China."

Tamao slowly nodded, "Yes."

Pirika glanced over at her brother and boyfriend. Her boyfriend was red in the face and Horo had _that_…grin. "Hmmmm." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Tamao said glancing over at the boys as well.

Pirika smiled slightly, "I think I know what's wrong with Onii-chan."

Tamao blinked, "You do, what?"

Pirika smirked, "You know that Onii-chan is bi, right?" She asked, turning back to Tamao.

Tamao nodded, "Yes."

Pirika's smirk widened, "I think Onii-chan has a crush on Ren. But, you see, Ren doesn't know Horo swings both ways."

Tamao blinked, glancing back at the two boys, "Oh my gosh, I think you're right." She said with a small smile, "It's so cute, look at Ren blush!"

Pirika nodded, with a soft chuckle, "The question is what are we going to do about it." She said.

Tamao slowly turned to her, "Well…it would be nice to see them together…but, what about us?"

Pirika sighed, "Yeah, what about us?" She said thoughtfully.

****

OOO

Horo glanced at his purple headed friend, "So what time is my tutoring session?" He asked while unwrapping his cookie.

Ren shrugged, "After school, or in your case better make it after practice." He said with an added snort.

Horo frowned slightly as he broke off a piece of the cookie and popped it in his mouth, "I don't have practice today." He said, chewing his cookie.

Ren blinked while sighing deeply, "How many times do I have to tell you!" He moaned, "Chew with your mouth closed, no one wants to see your food."

Horo stuck his tongue out, "I thought you had practice today."

Ren nodded, "I do." He agreed, eyeing him, "And you're not watching again either."

Horo pouted, "Aw, why not?" He whined.

Ren frowned slightly, "You make me lose my focus."

Horo smirked, "Really? Am I that gorgeous that you rather stare at me than your opponent." He said leaning closer to Ren.

Ren blushed deeply, "O-of course not. You merely act so stupid that you make my focus stray." He stuttered.

Horo smirked, "Suuuuure…I believe you." He said while crossing his arms.

Ren rolled his eyes, "As much as I'd love to sit and entertain you, I have to get to study hall." He said, throwing a glare at Horo as he stood up and gathered his food.

Horo pouted, "Don't go!" He pleaded, "I'll stop joking around!"

Ren shook his head, "I have to start on my English paper." He said before walking up to the trash cans to empty his tray.

Horo sighed deeply as he watched Ren leave. He shouldn't feel like this about his best friend, especially when his best friend was dating his younger, very violent sister.

"Onii-chan!" Pirika said in a sing-song voice as she walked up to Horo, a large mischievous grin on her face.

Horo glanced at her, "Hey, Pirika." He said boredly, breaking off another piece of cookie.

Pirika cocked her head, "What's the matter, Onii-chan?" She said frowning slight as she gently patted his arm.

Horo shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about." He said with a small smile.

Pirika's frown deepened ever so slightly, "If you say so, but, you should let your feelings out." She paused, "If you let them bottle up, they'll only cause you more pain." She finished, standing up.

Horo smiled weakly, "Thanks." He said.

Pirika smiled brightly before planting a soft kiss on her brother's cheek, "I'll be a little late getting home. Me and Tamao-chan are going out, ok?"

Horo nodded, "Alright, have fun." He said.

Pirika kissed his cheek one last time before bouncing off after Ren.


	4. Pirika's Plan

****

Accidentally in Love

Chapter Four: Pirika's Plan

Usui Pirika sighed deeply as she walked to the small coffee shop she would soon be meeting Tamao at. Her brother was convinced that the meeting was about schoolwork, but in truth it was the exact opposite. The meeting was about both girls' boyfriends and their unseen feelings for each other.

Pirika found herself thinking about this a great deal. True, she did love Ren. But, love was wanting the person to be happy. And, if Pirika didn't make him happy, didn't she not owe it to him to allow him to be with the person that made them happy? And, unfortunately she wasn't that person. But, she knew a person that _could_ make him happy.

It'd just take some work to get him to admit he loved this person. But, Usui Pirika was always up for a good challenge. And, if it meant losing the one boy she ever really loved, than that was the price she'd pay. At least, she could see the two most important people in her life be happy. And, that was what was important.

The young blue-headed teenager sat quietly in a metal seat, placed outside on the streets in front of the coffee shop their meeting was to be held. '_Tamao should be arriving any minute.'_ The young Ainu thought as she checked her watch.

She knew, that right now, at this very moment her brother and her boyfriend were in the middle of a tutoring session. If she knew her boyfriend and his obsession with school and making good grades, she knew her brother was being put through hell at this very moment.

Suddenly her sky blue eyes widened, "That's it!" She said slamming her fist on the table.

"What's it?"

Pirika blinked, a grin evolving on her face, "I know a way to get them together, Tamao-chan." She paused, "That is, if you're willing to break it off with Onii-chan."

Tamao sighed before slowly nodding, "I've been thinking about that ever since you invited me out." She said quietly, "I won't deny that I love him, but he doesn't love me the way he loves Ren."

Pirika nodded, "I know exactly how you feel." She whispered, "For them to be truly happy, they can't be with us. We're holding them back from being with each other."

Tamao nodded in agreement, "But, what about Ren? He'll deny that he's in love with HoroHoro until there's no breath left in his body."

Pirika grinned, "Oh I know, but he just needs a little convincing." She paused, her smile ever widening, "Leave that part to me."

Tamao nodded once more, "And there'll be no need to convince your brother. He just has to admit his feelings for him."

"Excuse me, Miss? What can I get you?" A young male waiter asked, smiling lightly to the two girls.

Pirika nodded quickly, "It's a good thing Ren is Onii-chan's tutor." She paused as she looked at the menu when a waiter came to her table, "I'll just have a glass of water, please." She said to the waiter before turning back to Tamao, "I figure I can break up with Ren and put the idea of him being gay into his head, then you can break up with Horo."

Tamao slowly nodded, "I can do that." She said with a smile, "Oh, I'll have some tea, please." She said to the waiter, who bowed politely and left. "Then we'll leave them to it!"

Pirika nodded, "Yes and hopefully, by Homecoming they'll be together." She said smiling widely, "Because I don't know what I'd do if I had to talk Ren into taking me again." She added with a soft chuckle.

"Oh I know, it was murder trying to get Horo to where a tux. I was so worried about Prom." Tamao said with a smile.

Pirika nodded, "I think all of us girls should just go as one big group, " She grinned, "After all, there's always break ups at dances."

Tamao stifled a giggle, "Yes, and who knows, Horo and Ren might show up."

Pirika giggled as well, "Then I'll have to get pictures for the year book since this school seemingly doesn't have a problem with gay people."

Tamao nodded, "You know? I mean with Hao-kun and Yoh-kun prancing around. There's always a herd of fan girls following them."

Pirika laughed as her drink was set on the table, "That is so true, do you have any idea how hard it is to tutor Hao?"

Tamao shook her head, "I would imagine if Yoh wasn't there, quite easy, ne?"

Pirika slowly shook her head, "He is the most touchy feely person I've ever meant. I had to let him bring Yoh so he'd stop copping feels on me!"

Tamao laughed, "I can imagine that." She laughed, glancing at her watch, "Oh no, I got to go. I promised Anna-san that I'd help Yoh-kun with his homework." She said as she stood up.

Pirika nodded, "Yeah, I better get home. I got to make sure Onii-chan and Ren haven't destroyed the apartment." She said with a small grin.

Tamao chuckled, "Alright, see you at school. We're starting this tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, so be ready, ok?" Pirika said as she gathered her things and stood up from the table.

Tamao nodded as she began to walk away, throwing one last wave over her shoulder.

Pirika sighed deeply, "Well, here we go." She said to herself as she too began walking home.


	5. Just Best Friends…Right!

****

Accidentally in Love

Chapter Five: Just Best Friends…Right!

Ren yawned widely as he walked down the sidewalk. He had just got out of practice. Compared to last year's team, Ren was still the best. No wonder why he was caption. He eyed his blue haired friend as the pair walked down the sidewalk. The Ainu had a slight frown on his face. Ren could probably guess why, they were heading to Ren's apartment so he could tutor Horo. "What's wrong?" Ren said, staring straight ahead.

Horo blinked, glancing at Ren before shrugging, "I dunno. I guess ever since you got back the only time we see each other is during school or when you're tutoring me. We used to actually do things together." He said quietly, glancing at the Chinese boy out of the corner of his eye.

Ren sighed deeply, "Well, all you have to do is call me, you know that Horo." He said with a slight frown.

Horo nodded before grinning, "Why don't we do something now?" He said in a mischievous voice.

Ren narrowed his eyes, "We have a tutoring session." He said crossing his arms.

Horo continued grinning, "Oh come on, we can miss one session. If it means that much to you, I'll come over on Saturday and you can tutor me the whole day." He pleaded.

Ren shook his head, smiling slightly at the desperation in Horo's voice, "Ok fine! Where do you want to go?" He asked with a slight sigh.

Horo grinned widely, "Well…" He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin, "…I don't have any money…"

Ren sweat dropped as he stared at Horo in disbelief, "You're broke!"

Horo chuckled, "I know, we can go swimming." He said glancing around with a devilish grin.

Ren shook his head once more, "There's no pools open, it's September."

Horo shrugged, "Who said we're going to a public pool." He said while he grabbed Ren's hand and dragged him across the street towards a nice looking house.

Ren blinked, "No…Horo, we are not going in someone else's pool."

Horo smirked, "You act like you've never done it before." He said.

Ren blushed slightly, "That was a one time thing…and, you and Hao got me drunk anyway, so I didn't know that I was actually doing." He pointed out as Horo dragged him to the back yard where a large pool was.

Horo laughed lightly, "Well, we can always get drunk again." He said with a small smile.

Ren rolled his eyes, "You're a bad influence on me, you know." He said as Horo dropped his hand and walked over to the pool, pulling off his clothes.

Horo threw a grin over his shoulder, as he stood next to the edge of the pool only clad in his boxers, "I know." He said before diving in.

Ren sighed, blushing slightly as he shook his head, "We're going to get caught."

Horo snorted, "You mean me? You're not even in the pool." He said, standing in the surprisingly warm water, the people must own a pool heater.

Ren glared, "I'll get in…eventually." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Horo chuckled, "Don't make me have to drag you in." He threatened, "The water's not bad, it's warm."

Ren sighed as he began undoing his tie, "If I get caught, you are so dead." He said, pulling off the tie and throwing it aside.

Horo shrugged, "It's worth it." He said, biting his lip as Ren pulled off his shirt. This was the only reason he decided to go swimming, it was the _perfect_ chance to see Ren perform a strip tease…ok, so Ren didn't know he was doing a tease, but Horo did.

Ren rolled his eyes as he pulled off his pants, leaving him in his purple boxers, a much more manly color than Horo's baby blue boxers. Slowly he walked to the edge of the pool, glancing at the glass doors of the house before he stepped into the water.

A large grin was plastered on Horo's face, "Don't worry, no one's home." He said reassuringly.

Ren rolled his eyes, "They could get home at anytime." He said as Horo swam closer to him. The blush had once again reappeared on Ren's face as he swan closer and closer. His heart beat madly against his chest as Horo grinned. But, it was a different grin, it wasn't playful anymore. It was almost like an invitation. Ren shuddered as Horo swan past him, their bodies brushing against each other as Horo swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out of the pool, "W-what are you doing?" Ren stuttered.

Horo grinned slightly, "Moving our clothes so they don't get wet." He said while bending over to pick up the clothes.

Ren blushed deeply as he fought to tear his eyes off of Horo's backside.

Horo threw the clothes on to a lawn chair before he turned around, a wicked grin on his face.

Ren blinked, looking at Horo oddly, "What's that look for?"

Horo smirked before he ran towards the pool, jumping in, right at Ren.

Ren's eyes widened as Horo jumped on him, "You-!" His words were drowned out when both boys fell under the water.

Ren resurfaced first, a harsh glare on his face, "You baka!" He shouted as Horo came up a few minutes later, laughing like a maniac. "It's not funny!" Ren yelled.

Horo smiled softly as his laughing died down, "You worry too much." He said softly, raising his hand to Ren face. Gently touching his soft cheek before leaning closer to the purple headed boy, pausing before he pressed his lips against Ren's.

Ren's eyes widened with shock as his face flushed a deep red. Feelings he didn't even know he had began surface. His eyes slipped closed as he hesitantly began to return the kiss.

"Hey!"

Both boys jumped away from each other. Horo blinked before laughing nervously, scratching his head.

Ren's face badly flushed, his lips swollen, his eyes widened in shock. "A-Airka-sensei?" He choked.

The brown headed woman slowly nodded, an amused grin on her face, "You got it." She said crossing her arms, nodding slowly.

Horo laughed once more, "Well, we should go. We have a tutoring session to do." He said, with a wide stupid grin.

Ayumi slowly nodded, "See you in class, Ren." She said with a wave before walking back into her house.

Horo blinked, "For a teacher she has one hell of a house." He said, glancing over, "Ren?"

The Chinese boy was already putting on his clothes, a confused look on his face, "Tutoring session's off tonight." He muttered before jumping the fence.

Horo sighed deeply as he pulled himself out of the water, a frown on his face.

"You know, HoroHoro, just because he ran doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same way."

Horo blinked, "Thanks Airka-sensei." He said with a grin.

She grinned nodding her head, "Just pick someone else's pool next time." She said with an added wink.


	6. Feelings That Surface

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter Six: Feelings That Surface**

Tao Ren quickly walked down the sidewalk, his hands shoved in his pocket and a deep frown on his face that was laced with confusion. He wasn't suppose to be having feelings like _this_ for him. They were best friends, nothing more…right?

But, if they were nothing but friends, why did he kiss back? Why was he kissed in the first place. Was it all a joke? Ren's golden eyes narrowed at that. It better not be a joke. He blinked, why would he care if it was a joke or not? It probably was, some evil joke Hao cooked up than dared Horo to do it. Yeah…that's what it was.

Ren sighed deeply as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Pirika's number. A frown was still present on his face when his girlfriend picked up the phone.

"What?" She said.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Hello to you too." He said dryly.

"Oh Ren-chan! Why are you calling?"

Ren blinked, "What do you mean, why am I calling? I told you I was going to call." He said, frowning deeply.

"Oh I know, I thought you were tutoring Onii-chan."

Ren blushed lightly, "I was…" He said softly.

"What happened?" Her voice laced with worry.

Ren's blush deepened, "N-nothing." He lied.

"Ren…you're lying." She said in a bored voice, "Look, why don't you come and pick me up and you can tell me what happened, ok?"

Ren sighed, "Alright, I'll be there soon, ok?"

"Uh-huh, see you then." She hung up with a click.

The blue headed girl sighed deeply as she dialed a number on her cell phone, "Tamao-chan?"

"Yes, Pirika-chan is that you?"

Pirika smiled, "Yes, Ren's coming to pick me up now, ok? You have Onii-chan's cell number, right?"

"Uh-huh, call me when you're done with Ren, ok."

Pirika's smile widened, "Will do!"

"Ok. Good luck."

"You too, talk to you soon." Pirika said before hanging up the phone and dropping it back in her purse. "Well, here go nothing." She said with a sigh as the doorbell rang.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror before she hurried over to the door, she paused before pulling it open, "Ren-chan!" She said with a bright smile.

Ren merely blinked, "Are you ready to go?" He asked as his girlfriend leaned over and placed a chase kiss on his cheek.

"Hai…just let me leave a note for Onii-chan." Pirika said as she walked back into the apartment.

Ren looked at her oddly, "You mean he's not here?" He said.

Pirika quickly shook her head, "He's with Tamao-chan." She said scribbling a quick explanation of her absence on a sheet of paper.

Ren slowly nodded, a small frown on his face, "Oh." He said softly.

Pirika sighed as she turned around, "Look…" She began, biting her lip, "…it looks like you have something on your mind. If you want to we can do this another time."

Ren shook his head, "I'm fine." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Pirika frowned, "What happened today, Ren?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ren blinked, "I told you…nothing happened." He said forcefully.

Pirika's frown deepened, "Stop lying to me!" She snapped.

Ren glared, "Fine!" He snapped back, "He kissed me, alright!"

Pirika slowly nodded, a ghost of a smile on her face, "Oh really?" She asked, her voice softer, "Did you enjoy it?"

Ren blushed deeply as he stared at his girlfriend in shock, "What do you mean?" He gasped, "You're suppose to be angry! Not happy."

Pirika giggled softly, "Just tell me if you liked it or not, Ren." She said poking him gently.

Ren blushed deeply as he broke eye contact with Pirika, "Why would you want to know?" He whispered.

Pirika shrugged, "Just tell me!" She begged.

Ren sighed deeply, "Fine…yes…I guess I liked it." He said quietly, his blush now a very deep red.

Pirika clapped her hands, "I knew it!" She said, a large smile on her face.

Ren glared, "Why do I have the feeling that you're going to tease me about this for a long time?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Pirika grinned, "Because I am…at least until I get you and Onii-chan together."

Ren blinked, staring at her in shock, "You what!"

Pirika continued grinning like a mad cat, "Oh give it up! You know you like him and I know he likes you." She said with a snort.

Ren looked away, s deep blush on his face as he muttered things under his breath.

Pirika giggled once more before placing a kiss on his cheek, "It's ok to love someone else." She said softly, "I won't hate you for it, actually I'm happy for you."

Ren blinked as he looked up at Pirika, "Pirika…"

She smiled softly, "I know Onii-chan will make you happy. I can't give you what he can. Besides, our relationship was a little over drawn anyway."

Ren slowly nodded, "I'm sorry."

Pirika snorted, "It's not your fault." She paused, "We just weren't meant to be."

Ren sighed, "Let me take you out one last time, just you and me…ok?" He said, gently touching her shoulder.

Pirika smiled widely, "Ok…that sounds nice."


	7. The Aftermath

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter Seven: The Aftermath**

Usui Pirika smiled widely as she bid Tao Ren, her ex-boyfriend, a goodnight. You could say that they just had their final date. It was nice, to say the least. Ren had taken her to her favorite restaurant. He still felt bad about how their relationship ended.

But, it wasn't _his_ fault that he liked someone else that wasn't Pirika. Actually it was her elder brother whom he liked. And, Pirika had promised herself, that if it was the last thing she did she would get those two together.

And, so far, things have been going along perfectly. Now all she had to do was sit back and let her brother work his charm on Ren…that is, if Ren didn't die of embarrassment first.

The blue headed Ainu blinked when she saw the red blinking light on their answering machine. She grinned shaking her head as she walked over and pressed the replay button.

"_Hey Pirika. It's Horo. I'm going to be a little late getting home, so don't wait up for me, ok? Call me when you get in. Love you."_

Pirika grinned widely as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friend, Tamao's, number.

"Hello? Tamao?" She said when the phone was picked up.

"_Oh hi Pirika-chan!"_ Tamao said cheerfully.

"Onii-chan left me a message. Is he going to Ren's?" Pirika asked, throwing her purse on the table.

"_Uh-huh. I talked to him about Ren and we agreed to break up."_

"Yeah…me and Ren broke up too. Actually it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. It was pretty funny getting him to confess he likes Onii-chan." Pirika said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"_It was funny with Horo too. He got all uncomfortable when I brought up Ren. But, after awhile he admitted he had a crush on him and had kissed him today."_

Pirika grinned widely, "Oh I know! I wish I could have seen it! Their first kiss! I would have taken a picture!" She said tapping her hand on the table in excitement.

Tamao giggled on the other end, "_Well, I have to go. I still have to make dinner."_

Pirika grinned, "Alright, I'll see you in school tomorrow, then?"

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye." Pirika said, hanging up the phone.

**OOO**

"Nee-san, have you seen my English book?" A purple headed boy yelled, poking his head out of his room.

His green haired sister slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry Ren but I haven't" She yelled back.

Ren sighed deeply disappearing back in his room, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over to his bed and sat on it. He thought that maybe if he did some schoolwork it'd get his mind off Horo. But, if he couldn't even find his school books…

The young Tao shook his head. It was going to be a long night, he had come to terms with that already. He knew that tomorrow he'd have to face Horo. There was no sense in prolonging the enviable.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at his door. Ren glared at the door as he stood up.

It seemed whenever he wanted to be alone, Jun thought it was perfect time for brother/sister bonding. "Nee-san, I busy!" He sighed as he pulled open the door.

"I'm not 'Nee-san'."

Ren blinked, sure enough, it was not his elder sister. But, it was the blue haired Ainu that had earlier kissed him.

"HoroHoro…" Ren said softly, blushing slightly.

HoroHoro smiled uncertainly, "So…you forgot your English book at my house, you know." He said, holding up the said object.

Ren glared at the book, "So that's where it went!" He murmured taking it, his hand accidentally brushing over Horo's causing the younger boy's blush to deepen.

"So, tomorrow's tutoring session it still on, right?" HoroHoro said, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Ren blinked slowly. The all day tutoring session HoroHoro promised him for missing today's, now he remembered, "Yes, of course." He said nodding his head, "And you better be here early too. Don't make me have to come after you." He added, glaring at the blue haired teenager.

HoroHoro grinned, "Of course not!" He said, holding up his hand in defeat, "I'll be over 'round ten?"

Ren glared, "Nine and not a minute later or I'll have you writing so many lines your hand will fall off." He threatened.

HoroHoro nodded quickly, "Nine it is." He said softly, a small smile on his face.

Ren blinked, getting more and more flustered by the moment as those sky blue eyes bore into him, "Alright! I'm tired. I've had a long day." He said, his face red as he averted his eyes from Horo.

Horo nodded once more, "Ok, I'll let you sleep then." His voice was soft as his breath was warm as it cascaded down Ren's neck…wait…when did Horo get that close?

Ren slowly turned, to once again meet Horo's eyes. He paused, staring unsurely into Horo's blue eyes. Slowly Horo leaned closer to Ren, he was giving Ren the chance to pull away. But, Ren didn't. He didn't lean forward either, he just stood there. Frozen from shock as Horo's lips met his once more in a sweet, short kiss.

"Goodnight." Horo whispered as he pulled away. He offered Ren once last grin before he walked down the hall.

Ren stood at his bedroom door, watching Horo's retreating back until he rounded the corner. Sighing contently he closed his door once more. And with a small smile he preceded to get ready for bed.


	8. Questions, English, and Kissing

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter Eight: Questions, English, and Kissing**

Tao Ren sighed impatiently as he tapped a pen against his desk. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite to him. It read nine forty-five. He only had to wait fifteen more minutes. Not that he was actually looking forward to tutoring him again. He could think of one thousand ways he'd rather be spending his Saturday than being locked up in a room tutoring the likes of Usui Horeku.

And, it wasn't because the young Tao had an ever so small crush on the blue haired Ainu either. HoroHoro had to be one of the worse students that ever went to Funbari High and Ren just had to get stuck tutoring him. But, it was better than tutoring Asakura Hao, who had a slight problem with what he could and couldn't touch. Which was something he didn't have to put up with Horo…usually, that is.

Today was going to be a long day. Ren had already admitted this to himself. Although, in the back of his mind, he felt it was well worth it. But, he wouldn't be telling anyone this. Because, then he'd have to admit he actually enjoyed spending time with Horo, which would lead to him admitting that he did, in fact, like the blue haired teen. Which was something he could not do.

But, oddly enough, his conscience kept insisting that it wouldn't be all that bad to admit that he liked Horo. Ren simply blocked this annoying little voice out, after all, what did it know? It had only been apart of him ever since he was born.

"Ren? Horo is here."

Ren blinked glancing over his shoulder to seeing the amused face of his elder sister standing next to the blue haired Ainu that currently plagued his thoughts. "Thank you Nee-san." He muttered, his face going a delicate red color as he turned away from them. For some reason his mind screamed that Jun knows about his little crush. At least by that smirk she had.

"I'll just leave you boys to your…_studies_" She said in a sing-song voice before she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Although, Ren was certain she would remain on the other side, listening closely to anything that happened in the room, perhaps then going to report it to Horo's younger sister, who swore that she would get them, as in Horo and Ren, together.

Ren stole a glance at Horo from the corner of his golden eyes as the Ainu walked over, carrying his school bag, which most defiantly contained all the homework he had received during the past week.

Ren felt the heat rush to his face as the boy sat down next to him and offered a wide grin. "So…what do you have?" He asked, not looking at the boy who sat next to him. Determined not to, once again, get lost in his sky blue eyes.

Horo shrugged, setting his bag on the desk in front of himself, "I know I still have some English left…" He muttered as he began pulling books out of his bag, "…and a little math."

Ren slowly nodded, still refusing to look at him. Almost as though the smallest glance would cause him to become lost. "We can finish the English work." He said quietly.

Horo nodded as he glanced at Ren, a small frown on his face, "Why can't you look at me?" He asked softly, his voice laced with fear and worry.

Ren blinked before quickly shaking his head, "I-I can look at you." He stuttered. Suddenly he felt a finger under his chin. The finger gently caressed his chin before turning his face to the owner of the finger. All the while, Ren's face grew redder, if that was even possible.

Horo smiled slightly, "Pirika told me you broke up with her last night." He said softly, still smiling.

Ren merely blinked, his face still red, "More like she broke up with me." He said was a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Horo chuckled softly, "The point is…" He said before pausing, "…you're not dating her anymore."

Ren gulped softly as Horo's face drew nearer, "Y-your point?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Horo smiled once more, "You're open game." He said simply.

Ren scowled, backing away from Horo slightly, "I think you've been spending too much time with Hao." He paused, glaring at Horo, "You're beginning to sound like him."

This comment caused the blue haired teenager to laugh, "That's a bit harsh!" He said, no longer whispering. Although, his hand was now on Ren's warm cheek, his thumb gently caressing his soft skin.

Ren frowned slightly, he didn't know if he liked where this was going. He stared down at the open book on his desk. He'd have to come to terms with it, sooner or later, and by how things were looking now…it's be more sooner than later. He knew he liked Horo very much. But, he didn't know if he wanted to actually date the blue haired Ainu.

It was as though the idea of being loved and loving someone in turn actually scared him. After all, he was a Tao. And, Tao's did not love. Or, at least, that's what Ren was taught all his life.

Horo blinked as he once again brought Ren's face to meet his own, "What's wrong?" He asked softly, now both of his hands were on Ren's cheeks, making sure he did not look away again.

Ren slowly shook his head, "Nothing." He replied softly, still frowning.

Horo leaned closer to Ren, frowning deeply, "Tell me Ren." He pleaded softly, "Please?" He added, planting a brief kiss on Ren's lips.

Ren glared, "It's nothing!" He said once more, this time with force behind it.

"You're lying." Horo said, unfazed by Ren's glare. He was still close to Ren, so close the Chinese boy could feel Horo's breath on his cheek.

"Why do you care?" Ren snapped, his glare growing more harsher.

Horo was extremely close now, "Because I care about you." He whispered gently into Ren's ear.

Ren's face softened, yet he still frowned, "Horo…" He said softly, his voice held a tone of wonderment in it. How could someone feel that way about him?

Horo pulled back slightly, offering Ren another smile before he slowly pressed his lips against Ren's. Gently at first, giving Ren the chance to pull away.

But, Ren hesitantly returned the kiss. His face, once again flushed as his golden eyes slipped closed as he fell deeper into the kiss. Giving into temptation, so to speak.

HoroHoro grinned against Ren's lips as he increased the pressure of the kiss, his hands slipping from Ren's cheeks to his neck, than on to his waist.

Ren's hands had found their way around Horo's neck. He held on to Horo, almost helplessly.

HoroHoro deepened the kiss as he pulled Ren closer to him, but it was a bit hard. Considering both of them were on separate chairs and Ren's had wheels that seemed to want to pull the opposite direction than where Ren wanted it to be.

Ren's grasp on Horo tightened as he fought with his chair, which thought that kissing Horo was the wrong thing to be doing. Ren was growing more aggravated by the second.

Horo grabbed the arm of the chair, attempting to aid Ren in his battle with the chair, pulling the purple headed boy closer to him.

But, Ren was not satisfied. He broke the kiss, his face red and his lips swollen from their recent attention. He gave the chair a reproachful glare before standing up and kicking it away from him. He turned back to Horo and gave him a grin before he sat himself in Horo's lap, his legs on either side of the chair.

Horo blinked, highly amused by Ren's sudden boldness. But, before he could tease Ren about it, the younger boy had pressed his lips back against Horo, a new dominance present in Ren.

Horo's hands slipped lower, until they were resting on Ren's lower back, right above the beginning of his pants.

One of Ren's hands were grasping Horo's neck, his fingers playing with the soft blue and black hair. His other had was grasping the back of the chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Horo grasped Ren's lithe body as it shook slightly, he pressed Ren's body even closer to his own.

Ren's golden eyes blinked open, realization slowly began to dawn on him. Then suddenly he broke the kiss, a look of shock on his flushed face.

Horo blinked up at Ren, his hands still around his waist. A questioning look on his face.

Ren was panting slightly as he withdrew his hand from Horo's neck, "What's happening?" He asked, his voice soft and hesitant, as though he was afraid of the answer.

Horo slowly brought his hand to Ren's face once more, taking a moment to brushing his fingers across Ren's cheek as he pondered the question asked, "I think I'm falling in love with you." He answered truthfully.

Ren frowned slightly, "Don't say that." He said, shaking his head.

Horo cocked his head in a confused manner, "Why not? It's the truth."

Ren shook his head once more, "You don't feel that way about me."

Horo smiled softly, "Yes I do. And I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."

Ren blinked, staring at Horo, now he was the one confused.

Horo's smile widened at that, "I've felt this way about you for a long time." He confessed.

Ren glared, "Then why did you make you go out with Pirika?"

Horo actually laughed at that, "Because I was trying to convince myself I wasn't gay." He paused, "That's also why I started dating Tamao. I thought if I dated her, I would somehow become straight."

Ren blinked. He had never considered himself gay, at least, not up until he had that talk with Pirika about him liking Horo, "Looks like it didn't work." He said teasingly.

Horo grinned, "What about you, huh? You don't seem very straight either." He said playfully.

Ren smirked proudly, "I never said I was straight." He said.

"You never said you were gay." Horo pointed out.

Ren glared playfully at Horo, "You never asked." A touch of a smirk on his face.

Horo slowly nodded, "Alright then." He paused, "Are you gay, Ren?"

Ren continued smirking, "Are _you_ gay, Horo?" He asked. His hand, once again, finding it's way behind Horo's neck.

Horo nodded once more, "Yes I am." He replied, a large grin on his face as he leaned closer to Ren.

Ren smiled widely, "Well guess what." He said, leaning closer to Horo.

Horo blinked, "What?"

"So am I!" Ren said in a rather husky tone before he sealed Horo's lips with a kiss.


	9. Happy Endings

**Accidentally in Love**

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter, although I'm debating whether or not to write an extra tenth chapter that contains a lemon. If you want a tenth chapter that's a lemon, review this chapter.

**Chapter Nine: Happy Endings**

Usui Horeku, better known as HoroHoro to his friends or just plain idiot to his boyfriend, sighed heavily as he stared at an envelope that was sitting innocently on the upper corner of his boyfriend's desk. What's in that small envelope could very well change his life. Inside the envelope was the results of all his high school exams. They would determine a very important part of his life; whether or not he'd attend college with his boyfriend, Tao Ren.

He slowly reached for the envelope, holding his breath as his hand enclosed around it. He stole a glance at his purple headed boyfriend, whom next to him. Anticipation written on both their faces. He tore the top off the envelope as his boyfriend moved closer to him.

"You'll do fine." Ren said reassuringly as he impatiently tapped his foot against the soft carpet of his bedroom "After all, you _did_ have me as your tutor." He added, a cocky grin on his face.

Horo laughed softly beforegrining uncertainly, "Yeah, your right." He said, although his voice did not agree with him. His voice was full of worry and fear, something he couldn't mask from Ren.

Ren frowned deeply, leaning closer to Horo, "Look…no matter what that says I'll still feel the same way about you." He said, laying his hand on Horo's, his voice sincere.

Horo smiled slightly, turning his hand to clasp Ren's, "Thanks Ren." He said softly.

Ren smiled, his face tinited with a soft ren blush, nodding his head, "Now…open it. I'm dieing to know how you did." He said impatiently.

Horo chuckled softly, letting go of Ren's hand he slipped a small piece of paper out of the envelope, "Ok…here it goes." He said, sighing deeplybefore unfolding the sheet of paper. His sky blue eyes scanned over the paper, a look of pure shock came over his face.

Ren blinked, "Well?" He said.

Horo smiled widely, "I passed…" He said softly, afraid that if anyone heard him it wouldn't be true.

Ren grinned widely, snatching the paper from Horo, "Math…pass. Science…pass. History…pass. English…pass. My god, you even passed your foreign language!" He said in awe. Pride overwhelming him. "Good going, Horo!" He added, handing the paper back to him, sneaking a small kiss on the cheek as he did so.

Horo sighed with relief as he sat back in his chair, a wide grin still on his face as he stared at his boyfriend.

Ren blinked, blushing slightly as he was stared at, "What?" He asked softly.

"And it's all thanks to you." Horo said, his voice as soft as his smile.

Ren's blush deepened, "Stop being so mushy." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

Horo chuckled softly, "Not a chance, you blush when I act like this. It's to good to pass up." He whispered, grinning widely as he leaned closer to Ren.

Ren looked away, his blush even deeper as Horo turned his face to meet his own, pausing before pressing his lips against the Chinese boy's.

**OOO**

A blue haired girl smiled widely as she held a paper in her hands, "Oh Onii-chan I'm so proud of you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her blue haired brother, HoroHoro.

Horo grinned, hugging his sister back, "Thanks, Pirika." He said as the said girl placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Just wait until I tell Tamao-chan!" She cried happily, her smile as wide as ever.

Horo blinked, "Oh and Pirika, thanks for what you did." He said softly, "For me and Ren, you know."

Pirika smiled softly, "Oh you're welcome. It's just nice to see both of you happy and loved." She said, "Besides, I already have a new boyfriend."

Horo sweat dropped, "Already?"

Pirika nodded, "Uh-huh. He's a little younger than me, but he's a real sweetie." She said, smiling widely.

"Oh really?"

Pirika blinked, turning around to see her grinning ex boyfriend, Tao Ren, "Oh yes." She said nodding. "And you two will get to meet him tonight because we're going on a double date. No if ands or buts about it, you two." She added upon seeing the doubtful faces of her brother and ex.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Ok."

Pirika smiled widely, "Good. Because Hao-kun and Yoh-kun are going too, to celebrate Hao's passing. And Tamao-chan is coming too. I'm trying to hook her up with this boy that likes her." She paused, "I figured we could have one last get together before you all graduated."

Both Horo and Ren sweat dropped, that sounded…fun? They both glanced at each other, wondering exactly what they had just agreed too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to review this chapter if you want a chapter ten lemon, which will be posted at and my fanfic journal, both of which are linked in my bio.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

The tenth chapter lemon is now posted! It is posted in my fiction journal AND on Both links are in my bio. Please remember to comment or review after you have read the story so I know you found it. If you have problems finding it, email me and I will send it to you.

Thank you and pleasant reading

-lilc


End file.
